


Not Ready Yet

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [22]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angell is a Mother, Brother-Sister Relationships, C-Sec, Co-workers, Congratulations, Daughters, F/M, Flack is a Father, Friendship, Hospitals, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnant Angell, Premature Birth, Samantha Helps, births
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Angell goes into labor early, and word spreads.





	Not Ready Yet

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to **csi50** 's prompt 48 of set #3 (" _complex_ ").

Flack had been in interrogation when his phone started ringing. He had it on vibrate, so after the first time, he ignored it. And the second and third time, he ignored it too. By the time it happened a fourth time, though, he decided it was time to answer the phone.

"Mac, I've got to take this," he said, holding up his phone.

Mac nodded. "I can do this."

Flack nodded back and headed out into the hallway. It was his sister's cell phone number. He picked it up. "Sam--"

"Get your ass to the hospital _now_."

He froze. "Where's Jess?"

"She's in labor. Her water broke a half hour ago and they've got her in a room and she's freaking out."

"I'm there," he said, hanging up. He headed down the hall at a quick walking pace which quickly turned into a run. She was only eight months along. She'd been on bed rest for the last three weeks and this shouldn't have happened, he thought to himself.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Flack almost ran into Hawkes, who'd been turning the corner.

"No, Jess's in labor I have to go. Tell Mac."

Hawkes nodded. "Flack!"

"What?" Flack asked.

"Be careful getting to the hospital. Your family needs you."

He nodded again and began running back down the hall. He had to get there as quickly as he could, but Hawkes was right. He needed to be careful. He wouldn't be any good to anyone if he ended up in the hospital himself...

****

\---

"Sam!"

Samantha turned around. "I already called Ma, and I called her family, and they're on their way." She took in the sight. "Used the sirens?"

"Didn't hurt that the precinct's not that far away." He looked at her. "She okay?"

"No. Just...go in there. I'll handle everyone else. You go be with her."

He took a step towards the room and then stopped. He turned around and gave his sister a hug. "Thanks for being here for her."

"No problem," she said, hugging him back briefly before letting go. "She's family. Now get in there."

He headed into the room and saw Angell lying in the bed. "Jess..."

She turned to him and smiled slightly. "You're here."

"Yeah, I'm here." He moved over to her and grabbed her hand. "You okay?"

"No," she said. "It hurts. Don, I'm having the baby tonight."

"I know," he said, reaching to smooth her hair back. "But you're eight months along. She'll be fine."

"I keep telling myself that, but..." She lapsed into silence. "My blood pressure's really high. I heard the doctor say stroke range."

"You'll be fine too, okay?" he said, trying not to sound freaked out. She didn't need to hear it, and it wouldn't really help the situation.

"Jessica?" Angell's doctor came into the room followed by a nurse, both women with serious looks on their faces. "I'm glad you're here, Don. She isn't completely dilated yet, but the contractions are coming fast." She looked at him to Angell. "I know you aren't prepared for it, but I think we may need to do a C-section. We can wait if you want, see if things change, but..."

"Will the baby be okay?"

"Her heartbeat is fine. Maybe a little faster than it should be, but nothing to worry about. And we're going to do another ultrasound to be sure." She moved over towards them. "We're more worried about you. Your blood pressure is very high and it may be easier on your body to simply do the C-section."

"Okay," Angell said quietly. "I'll do the C-section."

"Don, I need you to go with the nurse and change into something else. Jessica, we're going to set you up for surgery. They're prepping a room right now."

"Let me go tell my sister what's going on so she can tell everyone else," he said.

"Okay."

Flack gave Angell's hand one last squeeze before he went out of the room. The nurse followed him ut to the waiting room where he saw Samantha. "She's having a C-section."

"Things aren't okay, are they?" Sam asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," Flack said with a nod. "I have to go."

"I know. Ma called and she's on her way with Dad. I don't know where her parents are yet."

"Just let them know what's going on," he said.

"I will."

**\---**

It was an hour later before Flack came back out. He had a slightly bemused look on his face to see the waiting room filled with family and friends. "Word spreads quick," he said to Danny.

"Blame Hawkes here for us being here," Danny said, pointing to Hawkes.

Flack nodded. "Well, Victoria's okay. She was actually bigger than we expected. Six pounds, eight ounces and nineteen inches long. She's doing fine and we can take her home as soon as Jess gets out of the hospital."

"How long is that going to be?" Lindsay asked.

"A couple of days. But she's not going to be completely back to normal for a while." He looked over at them. "Victoria's in the nursery already since Jess's asleep right now. You all can go take a look in small groups. Family first."

Flack and Angell's families went over and gave their congratulations before heading down to the nursery. Flack took one of their empty seats and sat down, sighing.

"You okay?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, just...it's going to be rough for a while. She just went through major abdominal surgery, and..." He ran a hand over his face. "They're both okay, though. That's important."

"Whatever we can do to help you get the apartment set up," Lindsay said, "consider it done."

"And we'll bring by food so you don't have to worry about cooking or anything," Adam said. "I mean, I know it's not much, but..."

"No, trust me, it'll be a huge help. I have to take time off work for a while, though. I can't be working and leaving Jess all by herself."

"You'll get it all sorted out," Stella said. "How long do you think you'll be out?"

"Four to six weeks. She's going to need longer, though. Doctor's saying maybe two months before she can get back to work, and even then it's just desk duty for a while."

"Well, like Lindsay said, we'll help you guys out however we can," Hawkes said. "And if you ever have any medical questions, call me if you can't get a hold of her doctor."

"We will." He looked around and smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Hey, we're your friends," Danny said. "It's what we do."

"Yeah, well...I'm glad," Flack said. He leaned into the seat more and looked around, just as glad that all of them were there as he was that his family was okay.


End file.
